REMAKE Coming Back to Love
by Kagz419
Summary: Travis and Wes might just find out that their people out there that are just as messed up as they are. Old flames returns and new bonds will be made with the test of friendship and loyalty. My view of what season 2 what have been.


Disclaimer: I do not own Common Law or the last name of Elie from rave master except my two female characters them I do own

Summary: Travis and Wes find out there might be people just as messed up as they are (my little idea of Season 2)

TavisXOC, WesXOC

Coming Back to Love

Chapter 1: Episode 1 Unexpected Meetings

[Music]

[Don't be dismayed by good-byes. A farewell is necessary before you can meet again. And meeting again, after moments or lifetimes, is certain for those who are friends

...Richard Bach]

A month after their bust of solving the case of their deceased friend 'Pacman', they were now sitting at their therapy class at their own free will trying to work out the personal problems.

"So everyone today exercise is to express about the person you love the most" Dr. Ryan said look at their patients.

"Umm I'm sorry to interrupt this but how does that work for us? "Wes said pointing to Travis and himself with a deep questionable look.

"It still work the same way just tell the group about a person you really care about. "Dr. Ryan explained.

As the other married couple talked and expressed their feelings for one another the attention was soon set back on the two hot headed cops.

"So which one of you wants to go first?" Dr. Ryan asked trying to get them started knowing neither of them would say something first.

"Well the most conversation was about me and my ex-wife Alex so at the time she was the only person I cared about. "Wes said with a bored expression as he crossed his legs.

Travis a small grin appeared on his face before turning to Wes before "Still can't move on can you."

"Shut up." Wes said without looking at him.

"That's good what about you Travis any one that truly captured your full attention. "Dr. Ryan said look at Travis.

Everyone looked at him with amused faces awaiting his answer seeing if it would just be more of his infamous one night stands stories.

"Nope no one comes to mind. "Travis said looking down.

"Oohh come on there has to be someone. "Peter said holding the hand of his two month pregnant wife.

"Well Travis if you don't tell them I will. "Wes said turning to his partner with his own grin.

"Go right ahead big mouth I don't feel like talking, about 'HER' anyway so be my guest. "Travis said turning his head away from the group.

"Fine I will 'HER' name was ElieAnna Rene Valentine she was he only long term girlfriend he ever had , and that's the only girl he ever had and well that it he won't tell me the rest " Wes stated as he looked at Travis. Dr. Ryan looked as she was about to talk Travis cut in.

"If you're going to try to tell everybody about my personal life make sure you have all the facts." Travis said to Wes giving him somewhat of a smug look.

"Well Travis you do have all the facts since this is your, personal life why don't you tell us who she is "Dr. Ryan said gently

With a sigh Travis began his story about the one girl he could claim he loved. "I've known her since I was five but we never had a really conversation til we were 15." Travis said as he started off into space

"Why is that? "Dr. Ryan asked trying to pry deeper

"Well... we hated each other for a long time. "Travis said a little amused by the old memory.

"Why?" Clyde asked .Travis blushed and rubbed the back of his neck before answering.

"My stuff fell on the floor and it happened to be under her chair ... and she was wearing a skirt "Travis said explained now turning completely red as everyone else just chuckled.

"Any way what, changed? "Dr. Ryan said as she tried her hardest not to laugh herself.

Flashback

 _A 15 year old Travis Marks roamed around the halls of the school and by his rep cutting class again on his way around the hall he heard loud yelling coming from across the hall. Near the back stair case he saw two guys blocking the way, of the ElieAnna Rene Valentine the girl the he love to annoy since there were in kindergarten backed up against the wall with her hands tied behind her back and still somehow she was until trying to hold her ground and be strong however he could easily see the fear in her eyes._

" _Hey what do you guys think you're doing? "Travis asked leaning against the wall._

" _Oh we was just getting ready to try out our new toy, you want to join us? "Josh the school's jock said. As his dumb friend Ashton started to rub up on Elie's leg._

 _" No but I will do this. " as Travis finished he punched Josh in the face knocking him out and grabbed Ashton before he was able to run away and slammed him against the wall as he slept into unconsciousness . Travis walked over to Elie and untied her hands to see red mark on her light Carmel skin._

" _Are you okay Valentine "Travis asked as he helped pick her up from the floor._

" _I'm just fine. "ElieAnna said as she looked down at the ground._

" _Why aren't you in class? "Travis asked trying to make small talk to get rid some of the awkward air that was flowing around them._

" _I could be asking you the same thing. "Elie said._

" _I asked you first. "Travis said looking into her eyes._

" _Fine I find no need for history today, and you? "Elie asked him raising one of her perfectly arched eyebrows._

" _Hate math." Travis said simply._

" _Well thank you Marks, you saved my ass back there. "Elie said giving him a small smile._

" _Anytime Valentine. "Travis said returning the gesture._

 _As the bell rung Elie turned to walk to her next class but not before giving Travis a very flirtatious look, Travis flashed his famous grin at her then turning to go to his own class._

Flashback Ends

"We dated during and after high school, then after five years together we split up. "Travis said finishing his story

"Wow five years is a long time for the amazing Travis Marks." Wes said as he looked at his emotionally defeated partner.

"Shut up." Travis said quietly.

"That such a romantic story." Dakota cooed as she grabbed her husband's arm.

"You were like her knight and shining armor "Rozelle said smiling

"What happened to her? "Mr. Dumont asked him.

"Don't know won't ever care, it's been four maybe five years since I've seen her. "Travis said rolling his eyes.

"So -beep- -beep- oh no were out of time but before we go can you tell us what was on thing you loved about her. "Dr. Ryan asked.

"The fact she always loved to laugh and smile all the time." Travis said looking up at the ceiling.

"Ok well finish this next time " Dr. Ryan said to the group

After putting away the chairs for the yoga group, as Travis and Wes walked into their car and was heading back to the station

"Why did you have to bring her up? "Travis asked Wes as he gave him a very dirty look.

"What why not share your experience with the group. "Wes said giving Travis an innocent smile.

"Yea whatever. "Travis muttered as they took off.

Downtown Manhattan NYC

Two women were sitting in a black 2016 BMW 7 series slowly waiting for their thief.

"Thressa must you really plays that all the time during every stake out. "Said the long auburn haired woman asked who seemed very annoyed.

"Yes Elie I must it helps me concentrate. "Thressa said smiling in victory.

"Well it's giving me a headache. "Elie said as she rubbed her temples.

"Oohh lucky for you the person we've been waiting for has just arrived. "Thressa said stepping out the car with a relieved Elie behind her, they approached a man that stood 5'6 walking out of the hotel with a large bag.

"Can I help you ladies. "The man asked giving them a blank look.

"Why you can sir you can start by coming with us, John Matten NYPD you're under arrest. "Elie said holding up her badge.

Then before a blink of an eye the man took off into the streets pushing people out of the way to get by.

"I hated when they run. "Thressa said as both Elie and her took off after him.

Elie took the right side of the street as Thressa took the left, as Thressa cornered him giving Elie the chance to tackle him to the ground and slam him against the brick wall of an old building.

"Hey remember us as my partner was saying before you rudely ran off, John Matten your under arrest for the murder of Linda Simpson. "Thressa said as she cuffed him and placing him in one of the many cop cars that have arrived.

"Chuck up another one for us. "Elie said as turned to head back to the car.

"Yea whatever if it wasn't for me he would have gotten away. "Thressa said pulling out a cigarette.

"What are you talking about I tackled him to the ground and why are, you smoking you only do that when your stress, what in the world do you have to be stress about? "Elie asked rolling her eye.

"Well first I corned him that's the only way you was able to, tackle him and second don't worry about it's not your concern" Thressa said taking a long drag.

"Whatever but when your lungs are blacker than then the night sky, you're going wish you'd listen to me." Elie said as opened the to the car.

"Whatever but I have a question. "Thressa said turning to Elie as she stomped on her cigarettes and stepping into her car.

"And what might that be. "Elie said raising her eye brow.

"How in the hell do you run in those shoes?" Thressa asked pointing to her 6 inch heels.

"Lots and lots of practice my dear Thressa. "Elie said smiling at her.

"If you say so." Thressa muttered as she pulled off to head back to the station.

NYC Police Station

"Hey captain wants to see you two now. "Nathan said as he walked past them.

"Thanks Nathan "Elie said giving him a very flirtatious smile which caused him to go face first into a wall. Thressa turned to give Elie a displeasing look

"What?" Elie said.

"Can you not flirt with every co-worker you see please I would like to keep a professional relationship? "Thressa said.

"Oh please don't talk to me about relationship okay I haven't, seen you in one since your fiancée broke up with you. "Elie said popping a stick of gum in her mouth.

"So what I don't need to be in a relationship right now. "Thressa said tucking her long dirty blond behind her ear.

"Yea your right you don't need a relationship, you need to get laid. "Elie said laughing.

"...Shut up. "Thressa said glaring at her.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP, AND GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!" Yelled a very angry captain Rachel Reyes.

Both Thressa and Elie jumped as they heard there boss yell for them. As they entered her office they were hesitated to say anything to middle-aged woman Rachel Reyes was, captain of NYPD police force long black and gray hair fell from her face and still looked pretty good for a woman her age though she only 49 Reyes was still after all these years still very ill-tempered but with two hot headed females who wouldn't. There she sat in her large office in the middle of the floor on a meditation mat.

"Captain you wanted to talk to us. "Thressa asked causally.

"Yes I just wanted to tell you girls how much of an amazing job you're doing but ..." Rachel started.

"Oh no I hate the but's. "Elie whispered to Thressa who nodded in agreement.

"I'm transferring you guys over to LAPD. "Rachel said switching her position.

"Wait what why!? "Thressa and Elie shrieked.

"Because I feel it would be the best for the both of you." Rachel said simply.

"When do we leave?" Elie asked seeing there no use in arguing because as one she's made up her mind there was no changing it.

"Tomorrow morning at 9:00 sharp trust me it was a very difficult decision to make, I... I'm losing one of my best detectives. "Rachel said seeming somewhat sad.

"It's been a great honor knowing and working for you. "Elie said shaking Rachel's hand.

"Same here for me." Thressa said repeating the same action before walking out the door with Elie not far behind.

"Wait before you guys leave for home the whole station is throwing, a party for you in your honor on the 6th floor in the break room." Rachel said giving them a weak smile.

"Really when?" Elie asked with excitement showing in her eyes.

Rachel looked down at her watch "Umm right now." She said bluntly.

"Oohh come on. "Elie yelled as she pulled Thressa with until they got to the elevator while Rachael waited to take the next one

When they got to the break room there join the rest of the group in laughs, tears and very drunk employees Captain Rachael broke away from the crowd to head back to her office.

"Hey cap where you going?' "A very drunk Nathan asked.

"Just to make a phone call." Rachel said straying away all the way down two hallways away from the loud music. She went in to the office and called Sutton captain of the LAPD.

"Hello Rachel what can I do for you at this hour. "Sutton said.

" Yes I now its late over here and I'm sorry if I disturbed you but, I just called to clarify that my girls are coming to you tomorrow I want you to take care of them I'm giving up two of my best detectives. " Rachel said sternly.

"If I didn't know any better Reyes you sound like you have a heart don't worry I will. "Sutton said chuckling.

"Oh one more thing before I go ElieAnna and Thressa are having... problems with each other lately "Rachel started.

"What kinds of problems?" Sutton asked.

"Well Thressa shot at ElieAnna a year ago, and it's been hell since, is there any type of therapy I can put them in? "Rachel asked sounding very desperate.

"Yes well two of my own detectives go to counseling for a similar issue, so I'll talk to their therapist and see if she'll take them in. "Sutton said.

"Thank you for your help good night." Rachel said.

"No problem good night." He said as they both hung up simultaneously.

One the way back up to the party all the workers were dancing in a long conga line.

"Come on cap were doing a conga line join us! "A very drunk Elie yelled out.

"I don't see why not" Rachael said attaching herself to Thressa shoulders.

"How did they get you to do this?" The captain questioning the blonde woman.

"You really don't want to know." Thressa muttered out.

Back in L.A.

Ms. Elise Ryan's was sitting in her studies reading a book that might be useful in her next session until she sees a call coming from Wes and Travis captain

"Why hello Mike what can I do for you? "Elise asked gently.

"I was kind of hoping you could do me a really big favor. "Sutton said.

"And what might that be? "Dr. Ryan said raising her brow.

"Well ... I have two new detectives coming and their caption wants them to go to therapy , so I thought you can take them under your wing since you're doing such an amazing job with Travis and Wes. " Sutton said

"Umm okay I'll take them into our group, what's their names?" Dr. Ryan asked excepting her new task.

"ElieAnna Rene Valentine and Thressa Lauren Rodriguez. "Sutton said looking at his files.

Dr. Ryan paused remembering it was the same name Wes brought up in there last session.

"Okay just send them over the next session the guys have. "Dr. Ryan said.

"Oh okay thank you goodbye. "Sutton said.

"Goodbye." As they hung up Dr. Ryan was thinking that things were about to get more interesting.

"Come on Travis we don't have time for this!" Wes yelled out.

"What they should on their way soon, so why not get a burger while we wait." Travis said about to get out of the car and into the fast-food restaurant.

"Because Travis we need to be focused, when were done then we can get something to eat. "Wes said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine I'll wait kill joy. "As Travis went to sit back in his seat a woman ran out of the opposite building and into her car.

"Told you so. "Travis said turning to Wes.

" ... Shut up." Wes muttered turning on his sirens and heading after her.

The woman in the car stared to pick up the pace seeing the cop car behind her as she picked up more speed she pulled out a gun and shot at them.

"Oh no she didn't you better catch her. "Travis said pointing at their attacker.

Wes stood his ground and turn left up on a hill that was a short cut to the block ahead were he knew she was heading, though Travis had no idea what his partner was planning he didn't judge him on his ways. As if it was magic they were in front of her it would seem they were about to crash into one another however, the troublesome woman chicken out at the last minute and slammed into a parked car as Wes pulled a 360 they swerved nice behind the woman's wrecked car Travis turned to Wes and gave him a hard glare.

"Don't ever do that again. "Travis said holding his chest were his heart would be at.

Wes just gave a smug smile knowing he would be able to stop the bad guy ... well bad girl in this case and scare Travis shitless it was a win-win.

"So how about those burgers." Wes said to Travis as he turned back around. Travis just continued to glare at him while muttering things under his breathe like jackass and no good bastard.

Next Day NYC Air Port

"I can't believe were leaving the big city. "Elie said taking her seat on the plane.

"I can't believe you haven't suffered from alcohol poisoning. "Thressa said taking her own seat as she took out her book.

"Cap said that she signed us up for couple's therapy. "Elie said as she gazed out the window completely ignoring her partners comment.

"Yes, you know this is your entire fault right. "Thressa said without taking her eyes from her book.

"What do you mean my fault? "Elie turned her head as she raised her brow high.

"If you wouldn't be so rowdy and hot-head we wouldn't be doing it. "Thressa said putting her book down

"Well maybe if you wouldn't be such a tight ass all the time, we wouldn't be having this problem. "Elie said raising her voice.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me this **is** your fault everything is your fault, you're the most irresponsible person I ever met! "Thressa yelled back.

As they bickered on back and forth for about an hour until the other passengers couldn't take it anymore.

"Excuse me ladies but your yelling is starting to bother the other passenger's, if it doesn't stop were going to land and you're just going have to exit the plane "The flight attendant said walking away. The two angry cops stop there fight but they just kept flashing glares at one another for most of the flight.

After the plan lands both they wait outside for their cab to come pick them up and drop them at their new deluxe apartment. According to Captain Rachael the apartments hook them up, came with two bathroom, two bedrooms, a medium sized living room and full kitchen with a complete set.

"Well captain said we each get our own apartment. "Elie said staring down at the address

"Like it matters were still stuck together in the same building. "Thressa said in a dull voice.

"Hey it could be on the same floor like it was be lucky you're on the 3 floor and I'm on the 6th, well let's go we have a long day tomorrow." Elie said as the cab pulled up to take them to their new home.

When they got to their new building the two hot, hot-headed cops departed ways to their own place and started setting up there things and after about 8 hours later they were done.

"Perfect." Elie and Thressa said in unison and in a blink of an eye they both fell right to sleep on their beds.

Next Day 6:45am

Thressa and Elie woke up both still really tired from butting there new place together, they both tiredly got out of bed and head towards the shower. 30 minutes later they were full dressed hair and make-up done. Elie was wearing a while white button down shirt with her black skinny jeans and black wedge converse and her long auburn hair in a ponytail as her bangs fell in her face . Thressa was wearing something very similar outfit she had on a black button down shirt and dark navy blue skinny jeans black dress shoes she pulled her long black and blonde hair into a messy bun.

Elie was sitting on the hood of Thressa car waiting for her to come down stairs, while she was thinking her mind wandered to her ex-boyfriend and pondered if he was still living here in L.A. but Elie's thoughts were cut short by Thressa standing in front of the car.

"Do you mind getting off my car. "Thressa said clearly annoyed Elie hoped off her car and go into the passenger seat as Thressa started the car.

"You ready to go to the station. "Thressa asked.

"Ooh what we don't need to be there until 12:00 I say we go explore a little of L.A. first. "Elie said grinning.

"Well I don't know. "Thressa started unsure about Elie's plans.

"Come on it would be fun plus we can start with breakfast I'm starving. "Elie said placing her feet on the dashboard.

"Fine but promise me that we won't be late getting to the station. "Thressa said sternly knocking Elie's feet from her dashboard.

"Sure no problems now let's go." Elie said happily as Thressa pulling out into the busy streets of Los Angeles.

With the Guys

Wes woke up to hear his phone he looked and saw it was no other than Travis, Wes sighed deeply before answering because he knew if he didn't pick up now he will just keep calling.

"What do you want Travis it's 8:30 in the morning. "Wes said in complete annoyance.

"Wow relax I just wanted to tell you were off today. "Travis said on the other line stuffing his face with food.

"How do you know that we were supposed to have a meeting today?" Wes asked curiously.

"I know that there supposed to be some newbies coming today , there in our division to so cap said the meeting is canceled due to the their arrival " Travis said as he continued to eat

"One please swallow your food before you talk and two thanks for the heads up I guess, oh and we still have counseling at 2:00 so don't be late." Wes said giving a strong stern voice.

"Yea yea, later. "Travis yelled into the phone before hanging up that cause Wes to sigh once more.

"I really need to expand my inner group of people." Wes said before going back to sleep.

Time Skip 12:00 pm at the Station

Elie and Thressa made it to the station on time after a short time of looking around L.A. as they walked in to the station they instantly got Stanger looks from the other worker and they saw some whispers to one another

"What do you think the weird stares are about? "Thressa whispered to Elie.

"Hello newbies remember or it could just be because were just that hot. "Elie said giving a wink to a very attractive guy.

"Please don't do that. "Thressa said.

"Do what? "Elie answered as she decided to play dumb.

"Don't go flirting with every guy here let's keep this professional okay. "Thressa said giving her a tired look.

Before Elie got to answer they saw their new captain waiting for them at his office door with a welcoming smile on his face.

"Hello girls come in. "Sutton said opening the door for them to come in.

"I'm ElieAnna and this is Thressa were excited to be working here. "Elie said sounding very professional which shocked Thressa ever so slightly.

"Glad to hear it you'll be working with Mr. Mitchell and Mark on, assignments and other work. "Captain Sutton said. Elie's eye started to widen a little at the name but decided to push it aside.

1 Hour later

"And that's all you two need to know. "Captain Sutton said as he finished explaining every detail to them.

"Thank you. "Thressa said giving a small smile.

"It's not a problem oh you problem know this already, but Reyes wanted you to go to counseling. "Sutton said to them.

"Yes we know so told us before we left. "Elie said.

"It's on East Mable Wood Road on the 2nd floor and it won't be so bad, and if it helps two of the detectives that I assigned you to go there to so you won't be alone." Sutton said.

"When do we start? "Thressa asked.

"Now you should get going. "Sutton said before looking back at his paperwork.

"Right come on. "Elie said with Thressa not far behind her.

"How do you think this is going to end out? "Elie asked her teammate.

"I don't know but knowing us not very well." Thressa said as she drove off.

East Mable Wood Road

" Now that was a good session everyone now we ended a little too early , but I want to use this time to say there will be two new people joining our group. " Dr. Ryan said looking at everyone.

"When will they be starting? "Rozelle asked.

That when they started to hear a distant argument coming closer to them as they saw two beautiful women at each other throats with reminded them of the other two hot-headed cops.

"Everyone I want you to meet Thressa Lauren Rodriguez and ElieAnna Rene Valentine. "Dr. Ryan said.

Travis turned fast to really see if it was the ex-girlfriend that left him, so long ago and indeed it was Elie Rene Valentine was standing right there .Elie saw Travis and immediately she glared at him.

"Marks. "Elie said venomously at him.

The other turned to Travis to see him her the same menacing look which threw them off, never really seeing the laid back cops so upset.

"Valentine." Travis said just as angry at the young woman.

There was a long awkward silence that filled the rooms air until Wes who was quietly laughing at poor Travis irony the girl who left him so many years ago is now back in his life.

"Well that was completely unexpected. "Wes and Thressa said in unison then smiled at each other enjoying their partner's misfortune.

To Be Continued...

A/N Okay guys this is a redo again I reread the only one and it's not awesome. I decided to fix somethings up and add somethings as well. I will be trying to finish up chapter 2 for this story soon but college is an ass kicker. Please favorite and review the story I want to know what you guys think, remember no flames don't like don't read. See you guys next time.


End file.
